


All I Ask

by fallthroughtimelikeme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Ron Weasley, Post-War, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallthroughtimelikeme/pseuds/fallthroughtimelikeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics from Never Play by Emily and the Woods.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Never Play by Emily and the Woods.

_All that I ask, my darling. All I really ask of you. All that I ask, my darling, is that you stay here with me._

The sunlight blinded his eyes as he walked out. The yellow sun rising slowly in the blue blue sky cast shadows on the ground. Purple flowers swayed and danced in the summer breeze amongst dark green leaves and light green grass and yellow petals scattered with orange. Their shadows echoed along the walls of the Burrow, dark shapes contrasting with the whiteness of the freshly painted home, haunting the outside of the Burrow like the ghosts that still haunted the inside.

The day was bittersweet. It had been years and still the loss of the Battle grabs hold of his heart sometimes and clenches it suddenly, unexpectedly.

Ron fidgeted in his black suit, feeling the heat wash over him. He fingered his maroon bowtie and sighed because Molly very much wanted him to wear maroon. "It's Ron's favourite colour!", and really, how could he say no?

Behind him, he heard a shuffling and recognised Harry's walk, awkwardly stumbling out the door.

Ron took a deep breath, inhaling the tangy scent of freshly cut grass intermixed with the floral aromas of the masses of flowers planted recently, and the homely smell of bread and breakfast cooking in the kitchen.

"All right, mate?"

Ron smiled.

"Yeah".

The sun had risen higher now, peaked at the top of the world and blown away any remaining dew and coolness with a warm breath.

The garden had come alive. The peace of the morning was broken. Everywhere people gathered. Guests were ushered to benches magically enchanted to be as soft as feather beds.

Ron laughed quietly to himself, thinking of this time a few years ago when himself and Harry had that job. Harry in his guise as "Cousin Barny" and Ron himself doing his best to avoid Great-Aunt Muriel and Fred and George arguing over who was going to escort the Veela cousins to their seats.

Days like this were when Ron really missed Fred. What he would give to have him here right now, whole and healthy, taking the piss and "acting the maggot", as their mother would say, winding him up about being whipped and smiling fondly at his little brother marrying the love of his life.

From his place at the front of the crowd, Ron spotted Hagrid in the distance, arm in arm with Olympe. As if he could miss them really.

Then came Kingsley and a few Ministry guards. Susan Bones and Terry. Hannah and Neville, sweetly holding hands.

Lee Jordan, his hair all askew, chatting animatedly with George and Angelina. Angelina was glowing, her two hands placed protectively on her baby bump.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn.

He saw Dean and Séamus, shyly standing close together trading lovesick glances. Idiots, Ron thought, as if we didn't all know.

Bill and Fleur were there with little silver-headed Victoire. They were soon joined by Harry, with an arm full of Teddy (pink haired today), and Andromeda. Narcissa had sent a card. Ron didn't want to see Draco anyway. Harry might have forgiven him but not him. Dennis Creevey rocked up then, all smiles and shortness still.

Ron's eyes started to burn from straining them to see all the guests. Hermione was always telling him to go get his eyes tested, he might need glasses. Ron knew she was right but no way was he going to be going around looking like Percy, bloody hell.

All of a sudden he heard a blast of music start up. A heart of pink lilies flew into the sky and burst raining petals everywhere.

A grinning Ginny appeared amongst them, red hair gleaming like copper in the sun. Her cheeky smile softened as she met Ron's eyes.

It was time.

The music lulled into a soft wedding tune. Ron took a calming breath in. the butterflies in his stomach were worse than at his first Quidditch match but at least this time, he had Hermione.

Someone clapped a hand on his shoulder and Ron turned to look. Harry was smiling widely. His green eyes were glittering and Ron thought he might cry.

"Jesus, mate, don't. You'll set me off," Ron muttered.

Harry laughed.

"My two best friends. Getting married. Christ," said Harry, shaking his head.

Harry glanced behind him and nodded. "Look," he whispered. R

on swivelled his head around rapidly, brown eyes wide.

There was Ginny stepping elegantly up the aisle, a bouquet of lilies in her clasped hands. Behind her was Luna who looked like she was dancing on air rather than walking between the crowd. Both girls were wearing dusty violet dresses just skimming the ground.

And behind _them_. Hermione.

Hermione in a white satin dress with a heart shaped neckline and barely there sleeves. Hermione in high heeled shoes and a rose pink headpiece. Hermione with soft brown curls cascading across her shoulders. Hermione with a gentle blush on her cheeks, brown eyes smiling and a happy smile on her lips.

Her father had her arm in his as he gave her away and he paused for a second in front of Ron before he smiled contentedly, winked and passed Hermione's hand to Ron.

Ron stared at Hermione in reverence.

"You look beautiful. More than beautiful," Ron told her, "Amazing. Gorgeous. Er… Speechless. Er… what's more than beautiful, Harry?" he hissed frantically.

Hermione laughed.

"You look very handsome, Ronald," she told him with a flirtatious smirk but her eyes told him she meant it.

Ron grinned back at her before turning to the registrar.

"Right. Time to make this beautiful lady my wife".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, darlings.


End file.
